


Impatient

by autumnyte



Series: Boss Alair Cabrera [15]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon LGBTQ Character, Fluff, M/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/pseuds/autumnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After attending a summit halfway across the galaxy, Alair returns home and is eager to see Pierce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> Filled in response to the 30 Day OTP Porn meme, for transdelsinrowe and serenityscience on tumblr who both requested Alair/Pierce shower sex.

"Lucy, I’m home!" Alair called out, affecting a Ricky Ricardo-esque accent. He set down his suitcase in the entranceway and kicked off his Converse before wandering into their living room, only to find it empty. His eyes traveled toward the kitchen—which was also empty—and he frowned, surprised Pierce wasn’t around.

"Cariño? You here?" Alair shouted. 

No response. He pulled out his mobile to check the time. Three-thirty. Two full hours earlier than he’d told Pierce to expect him.

_Fuck._

He sent Pierce a brief text, announcing that his transport had arrived early. When there was no reply, he trudged into the bedroom, flopped down on the bed, grabbed Pierce’s pillow and hugged it to his chest, breathing in the scent.

_You are so fucking whipped, Cabrera. It’s only been two weeks._

Twelve days, to be exact. But each day apart had felt more like a week to Alair, and he missed Pierce so keenly that a palpable ache had taken residence in the center of his chest. He settled against the duvet and closed his eyes, opening them again a moment later, when a faint but unmistakable sound touched his ears—the sound of Pierce’s singing.

Alair was off the bed in a second, racing down the long hallway toward the back of their house, chasing the sound of Pierce belting out his latest single. He smiled as he approached the bathroom and heard water running. No wonder Pierce hadn’t heard him come in. Quietly, he opened the glass door to the shower and slipped inside.

Pierce had his back turned and was rinsing suds off his chest. When he heard the door, he stopped singing and spun around, visibly startled, but relaxed as soon as he saw who it was.

"Hey," Alair murmured, managing a slippery hold on Pierce’s shoulders as he tugged him into a kiss.

Pierce wrapped both arms around Alair’s waist and pressed him against the shower wall, kissing him fiercely for several minutes before breaking away with a smile. “You’re home early.” He reached out to brush Alair’s newly dampened hair away from his forehead, then eyed the rest of him. “And, uh… you forgot to get undressed.”

Alair shook his head beneath the steady spray of steamy, hot water. “Didn’t forget.” He grazed his lips against Pierce’s again. “Didn’t wanna wait.”

"Impatient, huh?" Pierce rested his forehead against Alair’s, and the palm of his hand drifted down the front of Alair’s massively torn, rust-stained, and completely drenched Stilwater Skeeters t-shirt. "Looks like this is ruined for good."

Alair rolled his eyes. “Nice try. But I’m sure it’ll be fine.” He peeled the shirt off and lobbed it over the shower door, then reached up and cupped Pierce’s face between his hands. “And you’re damn right I’m impatient. I missed my husband.”

Although three months had passed since their wedding, Alair still got a novel thrill out of referring to Pierce that way.

Clearly, Pierce still liked hearing it, too, judging by the intensity with which he grabbed Alair and kissed him again. As Alair parted his lips, he tasted a faint hint of citrus, and pulled back with a smirk. “You used my shampoo.”

"Yeah, well… I missed you, too," Pierce confessed. He gestured to Alair’s jeans. "How ‘bout we ditch these?" The hungry look in Pierce’s eyes made Alair’s breath catch, and sent the blood rushing to his groin.

Pierce’s fingers deftly undid his belt buckle and made quick work of the button and zipper on his jeans. The tight, wet denim clung stubbornly to his thighs-and it took Pierce’s help to yank them down, along with his boxers, so he could step out of them and kick them aside.

With his damp, bare skin exposed, Alair shivered, a chill spiking through him until Pierce gently guided him back under the water. As Alair tipped his head back and and let the spray fall against his face, he felt Pierce wrap a warm hand around his erection.

"This for me?" Pierce murmured, his lips trailing along the side of Alair’s neck.

"You know it is," Alair whispered, gazing at him with every ounce of the longing and adoration he felt. "It’s always for you."

Pierce dropped to his knees, and Alair braced himself for a series of teasing licks and feather-light touches—the slow, torturous foreplay which was Pierce’s forte. But Pierce bypassed his usual MO and got right down to business, wasting no time in closing his mouth around Alair’s cock, hollowing his cheeks, and sucking him in deep.

Alair let out a surprised gasp, which promptly dissolved into a helpless groan as Pierce’s lips slid up and down his shaft, while his talented tongue swirled around the tip, and his warm, wet hand cupped Alair’s balls. “Ahh, _Jesus_.”

As Pierce continued to lavish attention on him, Alair cast his eyes downward, enjoying the visual nearly as much as the sensation. When he caught a glimpse of Pierce’s rigid cock, he was overcome with the desire to feel it inside him. With an unsteady hand, he reached for the lube on the top shelf of their shower caddy, and presented it to Pierce. “Fuck me.”

Pierce lifted off, gazed up at Alair, and shook his head. “Gonna make you come first.”

"Cariño." Alair spread his legs apart in a pleading gesture. " _Por favor_.” 

"Espera," Pierce whispered, pressing soft kisses along the inside of Alair’s thighs, then smiling back up at him. "Been too long since I tasted you." He nevertheless took the lube from Alair and squeezed out a dollop, then reached between Alair’s legs and circled a slippery fingertip against his hole. After a moment of teasing, Pierce carefully eased his finger inside.

"Fuck. Oh, fuck…  _fuck_ ,” Alair babbled as Pierce wriggled his finger deeper, then curled it just right. Pleasure sparked through him and he had to lean against the tile for support. He glanced down just in time to watch as Pierce’s mouth engulfed him again.

Alair grit his teeth and struggled to hold on as long as he could. But he hadn’t been touched in nearly two weeks, and with Pierce’s finger and mouth moving in perfect tandem, it was a losing battle. As Alair’s muscles tensed and convulsed, he reached down and stroked Pierce’s hair with his fingertips. Pierce hummed around him and Alair let himself go, moaning and shuddering with ecstasy as Pierce swallowed every drop of him.

Pierce slowly withdrew his finger and got to his feet. Alair didn’t even let him catch his breath before sealing their mouths together. Pierce melted into the kiss, and Alair wrapped his fingers around Pierce’s rock-hard cock, moving his fist slowly at first, then picking up the tempo until Pierce pulled away from their kiss with a groan.

As the growing cloud of steam swirled around them both, Alair continued to stroke Pierce, pausing briefly to suck on his neck, then again to nibble his earlobe and whisper, “Want you.”

"Need you, bad," Pierce said, roughly. "But there ain’t a lot of room in here. Want me to take you to bed?"

Although the thought of climbing into their comfortable bed and making long, passionate love with Pierce was wildly appealing, the notion of waiting even a millisecond longer to have him was intolerable. Alair shook his head vehemently. He turned around and splayed his hands against the shower wall, sticking his ass out in invitation. “Fuck me. Now.”

"Mm. Can’t turn that down." Pierce stepped forward and pressed his body against Alair’s back. He kissed Alair’s shoulder as he reached for the lube again. "We both know this is just round one anyway, right?"

"Right." Alair inhaled sharply as he felt Pierce press a finger inside him again, then add another. Pierce worked slowly, but deliberately, every movement of his fingers brushing against Alair’s prostate, causing his spent erection to twitch, threatening to rally. "Keep that up, and you’ll send me into round two early."

"Good." Pierce pumped his fingers deeper and faster. "Goddamn, you’re tight."

"Not too tight to be fucked." Alair rocked his hips back insistently. " _Please_.”

Pierce kissed Alair’s shoulder again and pulled out his fingers, replacing them a moment later with the head of his cock, coated in more lube. He rubbed it against Alair’s entrance, teasing, but didn’t press inward. “Like this?”

“ _Pierce_.”

"Oh, you want  _this_ ,” Pierce whispered, fingers digging into Alair’s hips as he slid home with one deep thrust.

Alair let out an elongated moan of pleasure and relief. He reveled in the glorious sensation of being filled by Pierce—and in the familiar, intimate connection of their bodies after having been apart.

Pierce’s fingers roamed over Alair’s torso, holding him close as he peppered kisses along his shoulders and the nape of his neck. He teased Alair’s nipple piercings, flicking and pinching the barbells, causing Alair to buck reflexively. Pierce groaned and began to roll his hips in slow, short strokes.

"You feel so fucking good," Pierce murmured, reaching down to take Alair’s semi-erect cock in hand.

"So do you." Alair closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the cold shower wall, pleasantly surprised as he felt himself swell in Pierce’s grip. "Again? See what you do to me?"

"Yeah. You feel how hard I am?" Pierce asked, thrusting longer and faster, so Alair could feel  _exactly_  how hard he was—every inch. “Had a dream about you last night… woke up like this.”

"You think about me when you jerked off?"

"Nah. Never touched myself. Wanted to save it all for you," Pierce managed, his voice husky and his breathing ragged. He picked up the pace of his fist to match the rhythm of his thrusts. "Worth it."

Heat curled in Alair’s belly. He couldn’t believe he was already close again. “Harder,” he urged.

Pierce complied, pulling back, then ramming him as hard as he could. “ _Fuck_.” His teeth grazed Alair’s neck as he drove into him relentlessly, until they were both gasping and moaning.

“ _Dios_.” Tendrils of pleasure wound through Alair as Pierce brought him tumbling over the edge a second time.

Pierce followed a moment later, his body jerking as he cried out Alair’s name and the long, intense climax overtook him. Alair rode it out with him, watching over his shoulder and relishing the expression of sheer ecstasy that graced Pierce’s features.

Alair sighed as they pulled apart, slowly and reluctantly. After they thoroughly rinsed themselves off, Pierce wrapped both arms around Alair and swept him into a kiss— passionate and tender, but without the underlying urgency that had been present before.

"I missed you," Pierce murmured against his lips. "A whole fucking lot."

Alair chuckled. “Yeah. Me too.”

"Alright." Pierce shut off the water and slid open the glass door. "Let’s get out of here before we shrivel up."

Alair hung his sopping wet jeans, t-shirt, and boxers over the shower door, then joined Pierce in toweling off. “So, what now?”

"You hungry? Got some Freckle Bitch’s in the fridge we can heat up."

"I could eat." Alair reached over to give Pierce’s ass a playful squeeze and waggled his eyebrows. "Then I think we should figure out a way to even the score. I’d like to enter round three together."

"That’s fair." Pierce grinned. "And I might have an idea or two."


End file.
